Uncle Cameron Moves In
Uncle Cameron Moves In is the fifth comic in Season 5 of Sibling Rivalries, and the 42nd comic overall. Plot Maureen's 22 year-old brother Cameron moves into the McReary-Wilson Residence after getting into a fight with Maureen's other brother Ethan. Cameron proves to be very troublesome, however, and when things only get worse, the McReary siblings try and get him to apologize to Ethan. Character Appearances ♥ = character's debut ♠ = character does not speak throughout comic ♣ = character is mentioned only ♦ = character appears in a speaking/non-speaking cameo only * Patrick McReary * Francis McReary * Gerald McReary * Derrick McReary * Kate McReary * Aiden Wilson * Maureen McReary-Wilson * Hector Wilson * Spencer The Dog * Cameron O'Neill ♥ * Ethan O'Neill ♥ * Chloe O'Neill ♥ * Dillon O'Neill ♥ * Aaron O'Neill ♥ * Robert O'Neill ♥ * Adrian Wilson * Troy Wilson * Jose Gonzales * Joel Gonzales Trivia * This is the only Season 5 comic to not have an appearance by Angel, Eduardo, Claude, Braulio Guillen, Armando Vasquez, Adrian, or Troy. * The events of the Turner's Second Chance chapter "First Date" occur on or around the same day that Cameron first moves into the McReary-Wilson residence. * The idea for this comic first came to the author's mind in December 2015, before "A Christmas Story" was even written. * This comic reveals that Maureen's brothers and their families have been living in Wisconsin for a while, which could explain why she moved there with her children as well in the pilot comic of the series. **The only sibling that does not live in Wisconsin would be Maureen's older sister Gertrude, who was mentioned to live in Ireland in the Season 4 comic "Portrait of a Football Player". * The idea for this comic originated from a cancelled Season 4 comic titled "Five and a Half Siblings", where Jose moves in with the McReary-Wilson family after fighting with Joel. Jose actually appears in this comic at the very end, asking if he could live at the McReary-Wilson residence after having a fight with Joel, which references the scrapped comic. * This is the first comic since "Feeling Peachy" in Season 4 to not feature the PeachPhone, although the PeachBook and PeachPad appears for the first time. **As of this comic, every Peach device created has appeared in the series (the PeachPhone in every comic after "Feeling Peachy" except for this comic, the Peach TV in nearly every comic after "Feeling Peachy", the PeachPod in "Straight Outta Green Bay", and the PeachBook and PeachPad in this comic). * This is the first comic to mention Grand Theft Auto IV since the Season 2 comic "Do You Get The Message?" in 2014. Ever since June 2015, the author of the series stopped playing video games so much that way he could focus more on the comic series, and he also stopped making so much references to the GTA series after 2014. * After Cameron trips and gets pot pie all over Maureen and Hector, Packie says "Okay, so maybe Uncle Cam is perfect, but hey, what's the worst that can happen?" in narrative form, being the first time since the pilot comic "Hello, Wisconsin!" that he narrates part of the comic. * For the first time in the series, the guest room of the McReary-Wilson Residence appears, although in many comics before, the door to the room has appeared in back of the main couch in the living room. **In the room, a picture of a four leaf clover is seen hanging on the wall, which references the McReary siblings' Irish roots. * This is the first comic that Aiden cries in since his debut in "Wouldn't It Be Nice?". * Running Gag: Cameron eating potato chips in his underwear while watching something on a computer. At the end of the comic, Cameron becomes more responsible, and he gives up being lazy all the time. * Third comic where nearly the entire comic takes place at the McReary-Wilson Residence (except for some scenes which take place at the O'Neill Residence). ("Yearning to be Young", "Best Brother", "House Party"). References Category:Sibling Rivalries Category:SR Comics